


Sunny Side Up

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie





	Sunny Side Up

Brian's face twitched momentarily into a grimace as he slid into the booth at the diner. Justin hid his smile behind his coffee cup, but Brian glared at him anyway.

Justin gave him his most innocent look. "Trouble parking?"

Brian grunted and picked up the menu, ignoring him.

"What can I get you, boys?" Debbie's voice was as bright as her neon green earrings. "Wait, let me guess. Burger and milkshake for Justin, and a lettuce leaf with a dash of salt for Brian."

Justin laughed, and Brian shifted his glare to Deb. "Turkey sandwich, whole wheat, no..."

Debbie was writing. "No mayo, no fries, blah blah." She smiled at him. "You know, Brian, you should relax and live a little. Get some meatloaf and mashed potatoes or something."

He gave her a bland smile. "You know, Debbie, you should mind your own business."

She raised an eyebrow and stuck her pencil behind her ear. "What's up with you?"

"I think I'm old enough to know what I want to eat for lunch without commentary by the wait staff."

Debbie laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day Brian Kinney said he was old."

Justin didn't laugh, just flashed her his best smile. "Deb, I'm really hungry. Could you..."

She turned to him. "Sure, honey. Let me put this order in."

Brian drank his coffee in silence, and Justin pretended he found the intricacies of folding and re-folding a sugar packet completely engrossing.

When Debbie came back, she had a burger and fries for Justin, and meatloaf swimming in gravy for Brian. "Don't say it," she warned him. "Sometimes, Brian, you really don't know what you need, and right now, you need a nice plate of comfort food."

The congealed gravy quivered as he shoved the plate towards her. "I told you I want..."

"I heard what you said," she said. "I over-ruled you, Mr. Brian 'I don't need food like other mortal beings' Kinney. You think I haven't seen you eat a dry salad here and then go shove half a pizza down your gullet with Michael an hour later? Did we meet yesterday?" She pushed the plate back in front of him. "Eat. Don't talk back."

She marched off, and Justin licked some stray catsup off his lips. "It's pointless to argue when she's like this."

Brian shifted on the bench again. "She's not the only one who doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

Justin snorted. "I don't remember hearing a 'no.' What I remember is..."

"That's enough." Brian poked at the meatloaf. "Who could eat this?"

Justin pushed his burger towards Brian. "Here. Eat mine. I love the meatloaf here."

Brian shuddered and switched plates. "Just don't expect to kiss me until you've brushed and flossed."

"Says the man who had his tongue up my ass two hours ago."

"Your ass," Brian said, "is substantially more appealing than the diner meatloaf."

Justin grinned, then shoved a big forkful of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth.

Debbie came by and smiled at the two empty plates. "See?" she said, sloshing coffee into their cups. "That wasn't so bad." She smiled again. "How about dessert?"

Brian stood up abruptly, manfully hiding any expression of pain. "Don't fucking push your luck, Debbie."

She watched, an amused look on her face, as he threw two twenties on the table and strode towards the door. "I should tell you to stick this tip where the sun doesn't shine," she called after him.

Brian stopped at the door and turned around. "But you won't," he said. Then he smiled. "And you might be surprised at the places the sun shines, Debbie." Then he shoved his way outside.

Debbie stared at the door, then looked at Justin, who was slightly red-faced but mostly laughing. "Huh," she said. "Maybe Brian does know what he needs."

Justin nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Sometimes."

She cackled a laugh. "See you later, _Sunshine_ ," she said, smearing his cheek with lipstick. Then she put the two twenties into his hand. "And this one's on the house. "


End file.
